Toothache
by GorgeusFanfictionKitty
Summary: Random fluffy Sasunaru fanfiction. Warning: Boy x Boy. The title makes sense at the end. I'm bad at summaries. There is lots of Sakura bashing so Sakura lovers beware. Rated M to be safe. Ill attempts at humor.
**Hi everyone (or whoever reads my stories, anyways). I know I should update my other stories but this idea hit me when I was watching this video called, "What's a soulmate". It's Sasunaru, or Narusasu (Warning: It implies a homosexual relationship between Naruto and Sasuke from the anime/manga Naruto. Enough about that. Let's proceed to this story.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be making this fucking canon, wouldn't I? All rights and characters go to Masashi Kishimoto (I think).**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Shounen-ai, OOC characters and tons of Sakura!Bashing, Bitchy!Sakura.**

 **Ages: Team 7 are all 17 years-old.**

The former Team 7 was training as usual, with Kakashi occasionally glancing at them from his precious Icha Icha Paradise book. Naruto and Sasuke were sparring using taijutsu, and Sakura simply gazed dreamily at Sasuke (like that's anything new...).

" _Sasuke-kun looks so hot when he's training!_ ", Sakura sighed dreamily. She wondered when he would finally agree on going on a date with her. She mentally squealed as she remembered how he bid her goodbye when he came back to the village after fighting with Naruto in the Valley of The End. He had poked her forehead, which was more body contact than all their days in Team 7. She got a angry when she thought about how Naruto had pretty much erased Sasuke's arm out of existence. She didn't care that Naruto also lost an arm. She was more pissed off about how there would be less of Sasuke for her to enjoy when he falls in love with her. Yes, she thought WHEN, not IF. The pink-haired selfish bitch actually thought, no, BELIEVED that Sasuke would date her, and soon afterwards, he would marry her once he sees how pretty she's become...

"Sakura-chan!", Naruto called out, snapping her from her thoughts.

"What is it, Naruto?! You're so annoying!", she yelled out, angry that Naruto interrupted her Sasuke-filled fantasies.

"We're done training, so I thought..maybe, uh...", Naruto trailed off as he walked towards the small boulder Sakura was sitting on.

"Thought what?! I don't have time to waste with you! Spit it out!", Sakura screamed at Naruto, truly furious as he had just halted her plan to ask Sasuke out (again, for the umpteenth time...) and make him love her.

"I thought maybe you would like to go to Ichiraku with me...", Naruto mumbled, uncharacteristically shy.

"Naruto! I would never go with you! Not as friends nor lovers! I told you I don't have time to waste on you!", Sakura yelled at poor Naruto, who did nothing wrong and still got shouted at. In her rage, the pink-haired monster advanced, with her fist positioned to punch Naruto away, and sending him flying towards a tree. It would have hurt a lot, both physically and emotionally

That is, if Sasuke hadn't stopped her.

He had been watching their little conversation, and was absolutely DISGUSTED, yes, uppercase DISGUSTED by Sakura's attitude to the innocent jinchūriki who was simply trying to make her feel less lonely after seeing her sitting by herself watching them with this unfamiliar look in her eyes. Naruto, being a bit, well...dense, had not noticed the signs after he called out to Sakura. Sasuke had seen Sakura preparing to punch Naruto after cruelly declining Naruto's offer. He had seen Sakura punch Naruto before, back when they were genins, but he had never paid much attention to it, even if he did feel a little pity towards Naruto at the time.

Sasuke stopped her punch by catching Sakura's bony wrist just before her fist made contact with Naruto's cheek. He briefly wondered if Naruto's tan, unblemished skin (save for the whiskers) was really as smooth as it looked. He was almost certain that it was much smoother and softer than Sakura's surprisingly rough, uneven skin. For how much she went on about her perfect skin and makeup, it was really hideous.

"Don't punch him", Sasuke glared at her menacingly as she cowered underneath his intense, forbidding gaze. He looked angrier than she'd ever seen him. Sasuke himself was shocked at how angry he had gotten at the sight of Naruto almost getting punched by that pink bitch. He was feeling particularly protective of Naruto today, as shown by his actions.

"O-okay, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to so angry, it's just Naruto", Sakura nervously said after an unofficial stare off between Sasuke and Naruto. It wasn't how they usually glared at each other, though, and that's what shocked the slut into silence. Naruto had this adorably confused, questioning look on his face that asked one word. Why?

Why would Sasuke stop Sakura-chan from punching him?

Naruto simply sat on the grass feeling confused. (He had lost his balance from fear and fell on his cute butt when he saw Sakura's grimy fist approaching his face much faster than he would have liked). Naruto stared into Sasuke's pitch black, depthless eyes, feeling himself drown in Sasuke's gorgeous ey-. Wait?! Did Naruto just think that Sasuke's eyes are gorgeous?! " _Guys can't be called gorgeous, right? Especially Sasuke-teme_ ", Naruto thought to himself, physically shaking his head to break out of Sasuke's intense stare. Naruto thought he saw something unfamiliar in his eyes, something different from the usual aloofness.

Was that love?!

Sasuke let go of Sakura's wrist and offered his pale hand to Naruto, who had not gotten up from the grass. Naruto reached up and accepted it. Sasuke helped him up, but after that, he didn't let go of Naruto's tan hand. Sasuke looked down at their joined hands, noticing the beautiful contrast between them. Sasuke felt slightly giddy with joy at the fact that Naruto had not made any attempts to pull his hand away. Sasuke also noticed the slight blush Naruto's face held as he also staring at their hands. They looked as if they were a couple.

Naruto, instead of shouting at Sasuke, asked, "Sasuke-teme, since Sakura doesn't want to go with me, would you like to go have ramen at Ichiraku with me?"

"..Sure..", Sasuke replied after a short pause.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't you want to go on a dat-", the bitch's whiny voice was cut of by Sasuke's sexy voice.

"I don't want to go on a date with you, Sakura. Not now, and not ever. You're really annoying, you piss me off by simpering over me, that whiny voice of yours sounds worse than a cat being murdered in a blender, and definitely worse than a set of bagpipes being chopped up by an axe. I meant to tell you before, but you keep stopping me. I'm gay", Sasuke announced.

"Wah... Even if you think you are, I'll turn you straight!", Sakura told him. "I want to sleep with you Sasuke... Just give me a chance! Don't you want to have children?!", Sakura yelled, now with tears pouring down her face, with snot dribbling out of the pimply nose, making her normally ugly face to begin with rival, if not beat, Medusa.

"Naruto, I want to tell you something very important", Sasuke continued, not taking any notice of Medusa the second.

"What is it, Sasuke?", Naruto asked, though he had a small gut feeling that he already knew what Sasuke wanted to tell him.

"It can wait, Naruto", Sasuke said, suddenly feeling that he didn't want a crowd (namely, the hoe and his former Sensei) to be here when he told Naruto.

"I'll tell you over ramen", Sasuke said.

And with that, Sasuke gently tugged Naruto's fake arm to lead him in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto quickly followed.

Their hands were still intertwined intimately.

 **That's it for this chapter! I will update next week, or when I get at least 5 reviews. I really liked writing this but I'm going to save the rest for another chapter (this was supposed to be a one-shot, but my fingers had a mind of their own). I hope I didn't disappoint you with my amateur writing skills. It's my first time writing a Sasunaru, so they will almost certainly be OOC, no flames, please. Only constructive criticism. I have read many Sasunaru and Narusasu fanfics though, so I hope I got the honorifics right at least. Until next time then.**

 **P.S: The title will make sense at the end (sort of)**


End file.
